


Kissing All of You

by TheGirlWithBrightEyes



Series: Fragments of Life [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hesitation, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Touching, Winter, caressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithBrightEyes/pseuds/TheGirlWithBrightEyes
Summary: It's an early winter morning set a couple of months after One Step at a Time and our favourite cosmic beings are waking up in each others arms, cuddling.Aziraphale wants to touch.





	Kissing All of You

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is a very short one and slightly more intimate than the preceeding parts of this series.

It was morning in early January, the white light of the winter sun creeping up over the horizon. It lit up the spacious bedroom through the curtain free panorama window - one of few in Crowley's 30s functionalism flat. Aziraphale and Crowley lay curled up in the bed, cosy in pyjamas and fluffy covers, central heating keeping the flat relatively warm despite the cold outside. As every night the last months, Aziraphale held watch over Crowley as he slept. It had become an unspoken thing - no matter what they'd spent the day with, whether he'd opened his bookshop or not, he always retreated back to Crowley's home each night. To curl up with him in the bed and watch him sleep.

Nightmares were few and far between now after a couple of months of vigil and it had done wonders for Crowley who seemed so much more at peace now. He'd even started relaxing more whenever they were at the bookshop to Aziraphale's immense relief. Although the angel felt that there were conversations yet to be had, he'd forced himself to take a step back and not push Crowley if he could help it. He figured this was also a reason why Crowley was starting to relax since he didn't have to be on edge waiting for uncomfortable topics to crop up.

Aziraphale had promised to wait until he was ready and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to do so this time. He'd made so many mistakes in the past.

As the sun touched Crowley's face where he lay with his head on Aziraphale's lap he stirred, gave a sigh and opened his eyes. Aziraphale lightly caressed his face with his fingertips.

"Good morning, love," Aziraphale smiled earning a sleepy smile back. "Did you have lovely dreams?" Crowley snorted.

"Not bad," he said, refusing to use the word 'lovely' about anything he dreamed of. "'twas nice. Something like this," he murmured as Aziraphale's fingertips lightly travelled down his throat and brushed delicately over his collarbones. Smiling contently he closed his eyes and Aziraphale half expected him to start purring.

"It's okay, then?" Aziraphale said softly, getting a hum of agreement from Crowley. "It's not too much?"

"It's fine," Crowley sighed, slipping his arm around Aziraphale's thigh making the angel's skin tingle pleasantly. "It's just nice. Your hands are warm." Encouraged, Aziraphale kept caressing the tiny bit of bare skin for a little while, worrying his lip slightly before he summed up courage.

"Would it be okay if I just..."he paused as Crowley eyes opened, looking at him. Aziraphale smiled and bent down to kiss his forehead lightly. "Could I caress a little bit more of your chest...?"he whispered and felt Crowley swallow, a slight tremor going through him.

"...yeah, 's okay," he mumbled, still sleepy but Aziraphale could tell there were nerves.

"I won't if it's too soon," the angel said softly. "You can say no. I won't mind." It wasn't entirely truthful, but he wanted it to be. In answer, Crowley reached up to unbutton the two top buttons of his pyjamas making Aziraphale's heart beat faster. Not because he'd never seen Crowley naked - or nearly anyway, but because he knew the significance of what Crowley was doing. Letting him do. "Thank you..."Crowley smiled and let his arms drop again, once more holding on to Aziraphale's thigh under the covers drawing a deep breath to relax.

Despite the open invitation, Aziraphale continued caressing his face and collarbones until he could feel Crowley's body relaxing and kissed him gently before letting his fingers wander inside the collar of the pyjamas.

Perhaps it was the peacefulness of the morning. The comfortable silence and just the love in every movement, but all that happened when fingertips sought new skin they'd never touched before was a slightly sharper breath from Crowley, enough to send Aziraphale's heart into a crazy spin. He drew little content sighs from the demon, who didn't open his eyes and just let himself feel. Allow himself to feel. It wasn't threatening, it was merely the lightest butterfly wing touches, tentative and careful in finding their way down over his chest. As if Aziraphale wanted to memorise everything, map it as his own.

When the sun had risen completely everything was so silent and comfortable and Crowley breathing so slowly Aziraphale felt sure he'd fallen asleep. He almost started as the demons hands came up to undo a third button, sending the angel's head reeling.

"Are you sure...?"he whispered, unwilling to break the silence.

"'m sure," Crowley breathed, his voice having a heavy quality to it that sent tingles down Aziraphale's spine. Pleasure, he decided. It was heavy with pleasure... No, he mustn't get ahead of himself. All Crowley had agreed to was giving him a little more skin to touch. That was all.

Shivering and restraining himself, Aziraphale leaned over to place a feather light kiss on the triangle of exposed skin, feeling Crowley shiver and inhale sharply as he did so. It was enough. It had to be enough even though his own body wanted so much more than this. Reigning himself in with regret, Aziraphale went back to lightly touching skin, caressing softly anywhere Crowley had allowed him, hands now and then travelling up to touch Crowley's throat, his face, his lips now and then trailing little kisses.

In the end, Aziraphale had to withdraw because he couldn't take it anymore, the want too big in his chest and painfully restrained. He enveloped Crowley in a hug, curling up close.

"Thank you, my love," Aziraphale murmured, grateful for anything Crowley was able to give him. Even if it was not enough. It seemed Crowley could sense his distress.

"I'm sorry," he said softly but Aziraphale shushed him.

"It's not your fault and I promised to be patient," Aziraphale said softly, meaning every word. He lifted his head and smiled lovingly down on Crowley, who smiled back although he did look a bit guilty. "Which of course doesn't change that I want to just strip you naked and kiss every inch of you," he laughed. Startled, Crowley let out a rumbling laugh as well although he was blushing.

"Someday I'll let you do that," he chuckled, caressing Aziraphale's cheek. "I promise."


End file.
